Teen Wolf: Isaac Disobeys Derek
by InvictusSociety
Summary: Isaac disobey's an order given to him by Derek. Warning: Includes spanking.


Isaac Lahey could feel his chest start to tighten in panic. He was out of breathe from the running, and now as the adrenaline wore off, the pain. Mentally he was berating himself for being so stupid.

"We have to call Derek!" Scott said intensely, if not very loudly. Scott was crouched above him, holding Isaac's shirt up with one hand and taking some of his pain away with the other. Isaac glanced down and could see where the two wolfsbane laced arrows had been removed from his abdomen.

Isaac's eyes widened at the words, "No! Can't you just take me to the vet?!"

Stiles was crouched down on his other side, "Dude, Deaton has been out of town all week and it doesn't look like you're healing."

Isaac groaned. This was just perfect. Derek was going to be so pissed at him. With the new Argent's in town, Derek had forbade him from going out on his own at night, at least until he could figure out what their play was. Isaac was irritated that Derek still didn't have confidence in his abilities. So, when Derek had fallen asleep early, Isaac took the opportunity to slip out of the loft. He wasn't stupid enough to steal Derek's car, so he had run across town to hang out with Boyd.

He wasn't sure now why he did it. Maybe it was just out of frustration at Derek? It was the run back to the loft that had caused the problems. He had taken a path through the woods and suddenly there were arrows and gun shots being fired at him. He still wasn't sure who it was shooting, but two arrows had stuck him in the chest before he realized what was happening. He just managed to lose the assailants and made his way out to the road. That's when he realized he wasn't healing. The thought of calling Derek freaked him out so he reluctantly called Scott to see if he could help instead. Scott had managed to get the arrows out, but wasn't sure how to deal with the wolfsbane.

Scott pulled him out of his thoughts, "Isaac, I don't know how to fix this! We need to call Derek!"

Isaac closed his eyes, "Fine."

Scott stepped away pulling out his phone, and Stiles sat down next to Isaac. "Why don't you want us to call Derek?"

Isaac shrugged, "He is just going to be pissed at me. I wasn't really suppose to leave the loft tonight."

"Oh, got cha," Stiles said knowingly. "Well angry Derek is better than dead Isaac."

Isaac snorted, "You might not say that if you were me."

Stiles shrugged sympathetically, "Maybe not."

"Derek says to bring him to the loft!" Scott said walking back over.

Scott and Stiles got on both sides of Isaac and helped him up off the ground. Isaac was pleased that he was able to walk with minimal assistance, but he winced as a searing pain tore across his chest at every step. They helped him climb into the back seat of the jeep, and then Scott and Stiles got into the front.

The blue jeep pulled onto the dark road, it's headlights the only lights around, and sped off in the direction of Derek's loft. Isaac tried not to wince at each bump in the road.

"Scott?" Isaac said hesitantly.

Scott turned around, "Yeah? You okay?"

"Yeah," Isaac answered, "I was just wondering...how did Derek react when you told him what happened?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he thought it was smart to know what he would be walking into.

Scott considered the question a moment, "Um...well he seemed pretty pissed at whoever was shooting at you and then he asked what you were shot with. He uh...did say he told you not to leave." Scott finished awkwardly and shrugged at Isaac.

"Great," Isaac sighed. Derek was going to kill him, or at least smash some of his bones. Or maybe Derek would come up with some new cruel and unusual punishment especially for him.

The ride to the loft ended all too soon and Scott and Stiles helped get Isaac out of the jeep. He had told them he could do it himself, but secretly he was thankful because they saved him a lot of pain. They started in the direction of the door, but before they even reached it, the door banged open suddenly and Derek was striding over to meet them.

"Let me see it," Derek said when he reached them. Isaac lifted his shirt, avoiding making eye contact with his alpha. He heard Derek sniff and say, "Yeah, that was wolfsbane. We need to get him upstairs. If it get's to his heart we will be to late."

"Do you have an antidote?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Thankfully this is a common strand of wolfsbane and I had Deaton make a potent antidote in case this kind of situation ever happened," Derek answered, putting Isaac's arm over his shoulder.

The four of them made their way up to the loft in silence, Derek supporting Isaac's weight. Once inside, Derek ordered Isaac to take a seat on the couch. Scott and Stiles moved over to stand behind the couch and Derek opened a cabinet and pulled out a vile of what looked like black powder. He came back across the room and sat down next to Isaac.

"Lift you shirt up," Derek ordered. Isaac obeyed and as he did he accidentally met Derek's eyes. He could see anger there and worry. Derek spoke, "Do you realize how lucky you are I could identify the strain of wolfsbane? Otherwise I would have had to burn it out."

Isaac grimaced at those words and said softly,"I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head and said, "I am going to apply this directly to your wounds. It will burn, but not as bad as my blowtorch."

Isaac nodded and watched as Derek popped the lid off the small vile. He shook out a small pile into his hand and then gently rubbed it into the lesions.

"Ahhhh..." Isaac gasped as skin started to burn. He focused all his control on not shifting. He didn't need to add accidentally clawing Derek to his list of sins. The burn lasted for about another ten seconds and then Isaac could feel himself healing.

"The pain from the burning helps to trigger the healing once the wolfsbane is gone," Derek explained to Scott and Stiles who were both watching with fascination.

"I need some of that," Scott commented.

Derek laughed, "I'm sure Deaton could hook you up."

Isaac's breathing started to return to normal and the pain was fading away. "It worked?" He asked hesitantly, running his fingers lightly over the now smooth skin.

"It worked,"Derek said. "Scott, Stiles, thanks for your help."

Isaac glanced up, "Yeah, thanks."

"That's us," Stiles said. "Wolf rescue team."

"No problem," Scott said with sincerity.

Derek got up from the couch and said, "Well, I hate to kick you guys out, but the three of you have school tomorrow and Isaac and I have some things to talk about before then."

Isaac felt himself blush slightly, the insinuation that he was in deep shit and the topic of conversation was going to be him was not lost on anyone present. Scott and Stiles both shot him sympathetic looks before saying their goodbyes.

Once he was alone with Derek he tried to busy himself with staring at his hands, but Derek was having none of that.

"Look at me Isaac!" Derek's voice was sharp and caused Isaac's eyes to immediately dart up to look in his alpha's face.

"What they hell were you thinking?" Derek demanded. "Tonight could have gone a lot differently! You get that right?"

"I know. It was stupid." Isaac answered, trying to ignore the knot forming in his stomach.

"That is the understatement of the year! Some of the most dangerous hunters in the world come to town and you go traipsing through the woods on foot and alone!" Derek said, his voice escalating into a yell.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to take your car so..."Isaac tried weakly.

Derek's eyes widened angrily and a growl escaped his throat, "Take my...Are you not taking this seriously?!"

The growl caused Isaac to cringed away. Derek continued, "You could be dead right now! You are my responsibility and I will not let you get yourself killed over your own stupidity!"

"I'm sorry," Isaac said in the meekest voice he could muster. He watched fearfully as Derek pushed his anger back under control. What would Derek do to him? He had broken his bones in training before, and Isaac was not keen on it happening again. Just because he healed fast didn't meant the pain was any less.

"Not only was it stupid, but I told you not to leave in the first place! What the hell possessed you?" Derek demanded.

Isaac waited a couple of seconds to make sure it wasn't a rhetorical question before answering, "I guess I was just frustrated that you didn't think I could take care of myself."

"You did a great job of that didn't you?" Derek questioned scathingly.

Isaac blushed again and answered, "I didn't realize..."

"No, you mean you didn't take me seriously," Derek interrupted. "Did you notice me going out at night alone this week?"

Isaac got a sinking feeling, "No..."

"Have I been taking at least one of you with me?"

"Yes..."

"So you thought you were more equipped to defend yourself than I am?" Derek demanded his voice getting loud again.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I get it. I didn't listen to you," Isaac mumbled.

Derek let out a long breathe and started to pace the floor. Isaac watched him with growing trepidation. He couldn't help but feel that his fate was being decided. Derek suddenly stopped and whirled to face Isaac is voice softer than before, "You know I don't just say things to you to hear myself talk?"

"Yeah I know," Isaac answered dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I gave that order because there is a real danger out there right now and this is a matter of life and death," Derek said.

Isaac was really starting to feel like an idiot, "I'm sorry. I know."

Derek went silent again, but his gaze never left Isaac's face. Isaac started to squirm uncomfortably under the alpha's stare. "You know I can't just let this go," Derek said.

Isaac nodded slightly, "Yeah, I figured."

"You did a lot of not thinking tonight, and I need to make sure next time you do think. You understand?" Derek asked.

Isaac nodded again, "I get it."

"I have one last question for you," Derek said and Isaac looked up curiously. "Why didn't you call me first? Why did you call Scott?"

"Oh..."Isaac started, "I knew you would be mad and so I thought if Scott could get me to Deaton you wouldn't find out." Isaac looked away shame faced.

Derek walked to the couch and sat down next to Isaac, "I'm your alpha, Isaac. I don't appreciate you trying to hide things from me. I'm responsible for you. If something happens, I need to know about. I don't care if you think I'll be mad at you, I still need to know. Do you trust me?"

Isaac looked into Derek's eyes, "Yes."

"Then call me first next time. Got it?" Derek asked patting Isaac on the shoulder.

Isaac nodded and then reluctantly asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Derek considered him a moment and then said, "Stand up."

Isaac did so nervously, silently praying that Derek wasn't about to snap his leg. He seemed a lot calmer than he did during that training session months ago.

"Pull your pants and boxers down and get across my lap," Derek ordered.

Isaac's eyes widened in shock and he was sure his face was showing that he thought Derek was out of his mind, "Uh...what?"

Derek raised his eye brows at him, "You know what a spanking is Isaac. You acted like a stupid kid today and almost died! I'm not letting you get away with that."

Isaac just continued to stare at him like he was crazy, "But this is..."

"Going to make you think twice about disobeying my orders without a second thought," Derek stated fixing him with an alpha's intense gaze, "Now, get on with it."

Isaac's hands slowly went to the waist band of his jeans, the instinct to obey Derek was strong now, even thought his mind was still telling him it was insane. He pushed his jeans and his boxers down together and tried not to blush. The embarrassment not coming from his nakedness but from the fact that Derek thought this punishment was necessary. He then slowly laid himself across Derek's lap.

"Here," Derek said handing him a pillow, "Hold onto this, and try not to claw it up."

Isaac nodded and tried to brace himself for what was coming. Isaac gasped as the first slap hit him. It stung a lot more than he thought it was going to. He guessed Derek's werewolf strength didn't help matters, it was pretty apparent to Isaac he was using it.

After the first slap, Derek started in hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. He was putting in significant force behind the blows and Isaac started to squirm almost immediately. Derek said nothing about it, expect to pin Isaac's legs under his.

Isaac was trying desperately to stay silent. He wanted to appear strong in front of his alpha, but he honestly wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep it up. Derek was not letting up, and the pain was starting to build. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought Derek must have to do the spanking fast because if it took too long he would heal in between blows.

Isaac heard himself grunt, and soon his grunts escalated into muffled cries, stifled by him keeping his jaw clamped shut. He was holding on tightly to the pillow. He didn't think Derek would like it if he tried to block him, though he wasn't sure how long he could resit that urge. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, and eventually he couldn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

He just couldn't handle all of the guilt and pain at the same time and before he could stop himself he said, "I'm sorry!"

"I know," Derek answered, the intensity of the blows not letting up at all. "Do you think you will think the next time you get some stupid impulse?"

"Yes! I will! Please Derek, it hurts!" Isaac said breathily, trying to keep any trace of teariness from his voice.

Derek continued to rain down swats and Isaac's pained grunts continued, sounding more and more desperate. Then finally Isaac noticed the room had gone quiet, and he wasn't being hit anymore.

"Stand up, and get your pants up," Derek said.

Isaac obeyed quickly, and used every ounce of will power he had to not try and rub the pain away. He then quickly rubbed the stray tears away that were betraying to Derek just how painful the spanking had been for him.

Derek stood and placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders, "You okay?"

Isaac nodded and Derek asked, "What did you learn from that?"

Isaac forced himself to meet Derek's eyes, "To obey your orders and think before I do something stupid."

"And..."Derek prompted.

"To call you first," Isaac said.

"Good," Derek said smiling just a little.

"I'm really sorry Derek and thanks for fixing me," Isaac said quietly.

"You are forgiven and that's my job," Derek said dropping his hands from Isaac's shoulders. "Why don't you go get some sleep, you have to be at school not too long from now."

Isaac nodded and slowly made his up the stairs. He stripped to his boxers and threw himself down on the bed and eventually faded off to sleep.

The next day he was digging in his locker trying to find a pencil when suddenly Scott and Stiles had him surrounded. "So, was Derek really pissed?" Stiles demanded with curiosity.

Isaac closed his locker and turned around, "You could say that. It was really cool of you guys to help me out."

"Don't mention it," Scott said.

"So what happened," Stiles asked, "How do alphas keep their packs in line? Did he throw you out a window or something?"

"Stiles..." Scott started.

Isaac laughed, "I don't think it is any of your business actually." Isaac stepped pass Stiles and walked towards his first class of the day.

He heard Stiles call to him, "So something did happen!"


End file.
